NeverWinter Nights
by WhiteMagicBunny
Summary: Opowiadanie oparte na jednej z gier firmy Atari: Neverwinter Nights 2. Allen, przybrany syn słynnego łowcy z Zachodniego Portu, nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jego dotychczasowe spokojne życie zmieni się w przeciągu kilku dni.


Niewielkie pomieszczenie. Tańczące płomienie w kamiennym kominku, przy jednej z drewnianych ścian, oświetlały twarz mężczyzny. Mężczyzny o długich czerwonych włosach, ubrany w lekkie skórzane odzienie, opierał się o palenisko rozmyślając. W jego szkarłatnych oczach można było dostrzec cień smutku i żalu.

- Co do dnia przed wieloma laty… - westchnął. Wspomnienia znów próbowały go zaatakować. Usłyszał szuranie butów o podłogę. Pokręcił głową, próbując zapomnieć i odwrócił się. Przy schodach prowadzących do izb, w których zwykli spać, stał niski chłopak o śnieżnobiałych włosach.

- Widzę, że już wstałeś i ubrałeś się – dzieciak nieśmiało spojrzał na przybranego ojca. Mężczyzna przeczesał dłonią włosy. – Dzisiaj jest Festyn Dożynkowy i rada Zachodniego Portu _wymaga_ ode mnie, żebym poprowadził turniej strzelecki – Cross zrobił zdegustowaną minę, znowu czekała go praca. – Zdumiewa mnie ludzka potrzeba świętowania takich dni. Ale kto wie, może jeszcze wyniknie z tego coś dobrego? Posłuchaj uważnie, Allen – chłopak wzdrygnął się na dźwięk swojego imienia. – Przyjechał kupiec Galen, będzie zainteresowany moimi futrami, jak zawsze… A pieniądze zawsze się przydadzą - uśmiechnął się, jakby sam do siebie. Wiedząc, że jego przyrodni syn słucha go uważnie, kontynuował. – Podczas gdy ja będę zajęty turniejem strzeleckim, ty załatwisz interesy z kupcem. Weź futra, są w tamtej skrzyni – wskazał na drewniany kufer, nad którym wisiał piękny obraz przedstawiający sceny jakiejś bitwy stoczonej wiele stuleci temu. Chłopak przytaknął i zaczął pakować futra do swojej torby, kiedy wstał czerwono włosy złapał go za nadgarstek, zmuszając, aby zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego. – Galen zapewne ustawił na trawniku swój namiot. Będzie bawił się na Festynie, tak jak mieszkańcy wioski. W zeszłym sezonie poprosiłem go, by przywiózł mi łuk z drewna z lasu Zmierzchu. Sprzedaj te futra, a za pieniądze kup łuk i przynieś mi go – mężczyzna puścił Allena. – Przyjaciele czekają na ciebie przy moście. Na pewno spieszy im się na Festyn, ale nie zapomnij o Galenie.

Chłopak pchnął delikatnie drzwi wejściowe. Już miał wyjść, kiedy zatrzymał go spokojny i łagodny głos Crossa.

- Baw się dobrze.

- Dziękuję, mistrzu – dzieciak po raz pierwszy tego dnia się odezwał. Wystarczyło parę miłych słów od ojca a już wiedział, że ten dzień będzie wspaniały, tego potrzebował, trochę troski i miłości.

oOoOoOo

Allen wyszedł na zewnątrz. Promienie słoneczne oślepiły go lekko, musiał zmrużyć oczy. Lekki wiaterek rozwiał jego białe włosy. Chłopak rozejrzał się, dzięki swojemu wzrodzonemu dobremu wzrokowi, dojrzał przy moście dwójkę swoich przyjaciół. Blond włosa, wysoka dziewczyna, uczennica miejscowego czarodzieje, opierała się o drzewo. Śmiała się razem z brązowowłosym chłopakiem w kolczudze, najstarszy syn Retty Starling. Razem zawsze dobrze się bawili. Amie zobaczyła Allena, pomachała do niego.

- Jesteś! Chodź, Festyn już się zaczął!

- To największy Festyn od lat – wtrącił Bevil. - Przyszli ludzi ze wszystkich oddalonych gospodarstw, a nawet garstka spoza Bajora. To oznacza wielką widownię – wojownik wydawał się podekscytowany możliwością wzięcia udziału w Festynie.

- Wielka widownia, wszyscy nam kibicują! – powtórzyła po nim wieśniaczka. - To nasza ostatnia szansa na wzięcie udziału w zmaganiach o Puchar Dożynkowy… ostatnia szansa, żeby wygrać!

- Jakie są konkurencje? – spytał zaciekawiony białowłosy.

- Mossfeldowie wygrali obie swoje walki w Dożynkowej Bójce. Ciężko będzie ich pokonać. Ale - Starling spojrzał na towarzyszkę - Amie na pewno zwycięży dla nas w Konkursie Talentów.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i delikatnie uśmiechnęła. Zwróciła się do Allena.

- Namówiłam Tarmasa, żeby nauczył mnie kilku nowych zaklęć i wygrzebałam z jego ksiąg kilka kolejnych, gdy nie patrzył. Podobno Wyl Mossfeld pokazuje to samo, co rok temu, więc powinnam mieć łatwiej.

- O bogowie… tylko nie to. – Bevil westchnął. – Dasz sobie radę, zawsze jesteś świetna w tym, co robisz.

- Mamy cały dzień. – wtrącił syn łowcy, chcąc przerwać ich rozmówki. - Więc, od czego zaczniemy?

- Zapiszemy się u Georga na rynku. – Amie odwróciła się. - Chodźcie!

Cała trójka podążyła do wioski. Chata łowcy i Allena była najbardziej oddalona od wszystkich, więc musieli zrobić sobie mały spacer. Allen dostrzegł dwie postaci z daleka, usłyszał ich rozmowę.

- A zaraza? Jesteś pewien, ze się rozprzestrzenia, Orlen?

- To nie zaraza, Georg, to coś innego. Nie ma pleśni, nie ma gnicia. Tak jakby rośliny _nie chciały_ rosnąć. Jakby nie miały odwagi wzejść i spojrzeć w słońce.

- Co mówią druidzi?

- W tym problem, Georg. Nie można znaleźć żadnego druida. Nie ma po nich śladu. Dawniej ostrzegali mnie o kłopotach, zanim sam zauważyłem, że się zbliżają. Tym razem jest tylko przeklęte milczenie.

- Myślisz, że powinniśmy coś powiedzieć? Na Festyn przybyli wszyscy, nawet ludzi z oddalonych gospodarstw.

- Nie. Niech przynajmniej dzisiaj zapomną o troskach. Jutro przejdziemy się po wszystkich, powiemy każdemu z osobna.

- Masz rację, Georg. Zatem jutro – rolnik odszedł w swoja stronę. A grupka młodych zbliżyła się w końcu do starszego mężczyzny, odzianego w zbroję pikową. Kiedy ich zauważył od razu się rozpromienił.

- Aha! Zastanawiałem się, kiedy się pojawicie. To ostatni rok, kiedy możecie wystąpić, prawda? – spytał.

- Co musimy zrobić? – Allen spojrzał na niego.

- Zasady są takie jak zwykle. Wygraj trzy z czterech konkurencji, a zdobędziesz Puchar Dożynkowy. Wygraj wszystkie cztery, a rada wioski przyzna ci specjalną nagrodę. _Tego_ nie dokonał nikt od czasów Cormicka.

- Cormick – białowłosy wydał się zdezorientowany. – Nic mi to nie mówi.

- Ten chłopak był legendą. W takim mieście, jak Neverwinter, jest pewnie ze stu Cormicków, ale w tej wiosce nie było większego od niego. Stary Cormick walczył w Dożynkowej Bójce z samym Lornem Starlingiem. _To _dopiero była historia. Ale pewnie nie masz w tej chwili czasu na historie.

- Już wystarczająco usłyszeliśmy. Chcemy zacząć.

- Jeśli będziesz mieć jakieś problemy, wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć – wszyscy przytaknęli i odeszli kawałek dalej. Georg odwrócił się i krzyknął za nimi – I powodzenia w bójce.

oOoOoOo

Allen przysiadł przy starej studni obserwując otoczenie. Wszędzie dało się słyszeć rozmowy, śmiechy biegających dzieci, czy nawet sprzedawców, którzy pragnęli zachęcić do kupna swoich towarów.

- Od czego zaczniemy? – Amie stanęła naprzeciwko dwójki przyjaciół.

- Idźmy po kolei – odparł Bevil. – Tak będzie najłatwiej.

- Zacznijmy od konkurencji magicznej – chłopak spojrzał groźnie w stronę trójki rosłych mężczyzn stojących przy prowizorycznym ringu, który wcześniej był zagrodą. – Muszę się psychicznie przygotować na walkę.

- Ty tu rządzisz – blond włosa wieśniaczka uśmiechnęła się i skierowała ku dalszym stanowiskom.

oOoOoOo

Syn łowcy z uśmiechem obserwował jak jego przyjaciółka otoczona przez gromadę dzieci wykonuje sztuczki magiczne. Śmiał się, gdy zobaczył przerażone dzieciaki, gdy Amie przywołała ogromnego wilka. Lub gdy wszyscy klaskali z radości jak Bevil w kilka sekund został powiększony do rozmiarów górskiego trolla. Na koniec dziewczyna zamroziła beczkę. Niby proste sztuczki a cieszyły.

- To było niesamowite, młoda damo – Retta podeszła do nich. – zupełnie niesamowite! Nie widziałam takiego pokazu magii od... no...

- Mamo? Wszystko w porządku – Bevil zaniepokoił się jej zachowaniem.

- Minęło dużo czasu... Nie przejmuj się. Na pewno wygracie konkurs. To było dla nas wielkie przeżycie. Aha prawie zapomniałam! – podała Amie zwoje z zaklęciami. – Dostałam je od Tarmasa... Powiedział, żebym dała je jego uczennicy o ile wygra Konkurs Talentów.

Allen już chciał ruszyć dalej, ale niefortunnie wpadł prosto na kogoś. Uniósł głowę i zobaczył Orlena, dobrze znanego wszystkim wieśniaka mającego największe pole uprawne.

- No, no... niezły pokaz! – uśmiechnął się i poczochrał szarookiego po włosach. Zwrócił się do blondynki – Jesteś wprawiona w maggi, młoda Amie. Powiedziałbym, że na poziomie lepszym niż dostateczny, gdybyś mnie pytała, choć wiem, że nie pytałaś. I... ciekaw jestem, czyżbyście nie zechcieli spojrzeć na... – zawahał się – wieprzka.

- Wieprzka? – Allen powstrzymał się przed parsknięciem śmiechem. Został w dość brutalny sposób uderzony w bok z łokcia przez młodą wieśniaczkę, która skarciła go spojrzeniem.

- Tak, ta wielka bestia Lewy'ego Jonsa. Nazywa go swoją mistrzowską świnią, ale dla mnie to sztuczka. Oszustwo. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem takiego wieprzka, a mam oko do wieprzków, ludzie mogą zaświadczyć. Moim zdaniem został zaczarowany. Ale nie mogę tego udowodnić.

- Właściwie to.. –zaczął białowłosy.

- Pójdziemy spojrzeć na to – ogłosiła Amie.

- Bardzo ci jestem wdzięczny. To ten wielki na końcu. Jeśli wykryjesz w nim magię, wróć i od razu mi powiedz!

oOoOoOo

Zmęczony chłopak usiadł obok świni, która była dwukrotnie większa od pozostałych. Lekko szturchnął ją w bok, w odpowiedzi usłyszał chrumknięcie.

- Orlen miał rację. Wieprz został zaczarowany. Aura jest wyczuwalna, więc mogło to być proste zaklęcie powiększenia... lub mikstura – Amie podniosła Allena z trawy.

- Marnujemy czas... ale nawet, jeśli masz rację to.. nie mamy jak tego rozproszyć.

- Retta dała nam zwój mniejszego rozproszenia. Wystarczy, że przeczytam słowa.

- Chwileczkę – rudowłosy wtrącił się do rozmowy. – Nie powinniśmy powiedzieć czegoś Lewy'emu? To nikczemny stary drań, ale powinniśmy dać mu szansę, żeby wycofał świnię z konkursu, zanim narobi sobie wstydu przed wszystkimi.

- Czemu nie. Amie zostań tu, na mój znak rozproszysz zaklęcie – Allen skierował się do, już podchmielonego, Jonsa. Stanął naprzeciwko niego, nic nie mówiąc.

- Czego chcesz? Moja świnia jest tam, podziwiaj ją, nie mnie – Lewy wskazał na wieprza.

- To co, kto sprzedał ci miksturę powiększenia? – białowłosy podparł się rękami o biodra i spojrzał wyzywająco na wieśniaka.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że oszukuję, dzieciaku? Nie wystarczy wiedzieć, trzeba mieć jeszcze jakieś dowody. Powiem, że kłamiesz, że rozpuszczasz plotki na polecenie tego barana Orlena – na jego twarzy dało się dostrzec zdenerwowanie. - Przez cały rok ględził, jak to wygra ten konkurs. No a jak się okazuje, że go pokonam, płaci wam, żeby mnie oczernić! Oczywiście – ściszył swój głos – całkiem możliwe, że ja zapłaciłbym wam więcej, żebyście trzymali gęby na kłódkę i powiedzieli Orlenowi, że nie oszukuję.

- Jaką nagrodę masz na myśli? – zaciekawił się Allen. Bevil już chciał się sprzeciwić, ale został uciszony gestem dłoni przyjaciela.

- Tak się składa, że mam tutaj miksturę. Wpadła mi w ręce, gdy pewien nieborak zawitał na farmę, wołając o pomoc. Jaszczurce musiały go zaskoczyć w Bajorze... Biedak był nieźle pocięty. To nie moja wina, że zmarł, a miał przy sobie całą torbę towaru. Ta tutaj mikstura – wyciągnął niedużą fiolkę i pokazał chłopakowi – należała do niego. Może być twoja, jeśli powiesz Orlenowi, że nie oszukuję.

- Nic z tego – Allen przekrzywił lekko głowę i wyszczerzył się do niego. – Wycofaj zwierzaka, albo stanie się coś nieprzyjemnego.

- Słuchaj no – chwycił białowłosego za skórzane paski naprzodzie jego ubrania. – Co cię obchodzą tacy jak Orlen? Wieśniacy... większość z nich modli się pod nosem do tych swoich bogów, gdy tylko przechodzisz obok. Mówią, że jesteś wynaturzeniem, że miejsce takich jak ty jest pod ziemią. Nic im się od ciebie nie należy.

- Tobie – Allen chwycił z całej siły za nadgarstek mężczyzny, aby uwolnić się z uścisku – też się nic ode mnie nie należy. Jesteś taki sam jak inni.

- Zapamiętaj to – Jons oparł się o zagrodę. – Zawsze będziesz wrogiem dla prostych ludzi, czy będziesz zgrywać bohatera, czy nie. I tak zawsze będą cię oceniać po wyglądzie. Zmykaj – zamachnął dłonią – zanim powiem twojemu przybranemu ojcu, że mnie oczerniasz.

- Allen? – Bevil zbliżył się chłopaka. – To co on mówi... to nie jest prawda.

Białowłosy zagryzł wargi i pewnym krokiem podszedł do zdziwionej Amie. Zabrał jej zwój. Kiedy czytał sentencje na pergaminie zawirowało powietrze wokół niego, unosząc lekko jego włosy. W pobliży świni pojawiła się granatowa mgła. Po chwili wieprzek zamienił się w małego, chorobliwego prosiaczka. Dało się słyszeć wyklinanie Lewy'ego. Widząc to Orlen ukłonił się w podzięce za pomoc.

- Chodźcie, teraz możemy iść wziąć udział w Dożynkowej Bójce – jego przyjaciele popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie i ruszyli za Allenem.

oOoOoOo

- Pan Poranka zsyła nam ładny dzień, nawet na Bójkę. Musi lubić was, portowców – od razu powitał ich mężczyzna ubrany w kapłańskie szaty. - Lathander uwielbia turnieje sprawności fizycznej. Ludzie o tym zapominają. Muszę jednak przyznać, że niewiele konkursów rozgrywanych jest... z takim entuzjazmem, jak Bójka – pokręcił nerwowo głową.

- Czemu brat to prowadzi? – spytał zainteresowany jego obecnością chłopak.

- Prawdę mówiąc, zgłosiłem się na ochotnika. Inaczej musiałbym przybiegać z kościoła po każdej walce, opatrywać rozcięcia i składać połamane kości. Dobrze, że ja jestem na miejscu, żeby dokonywać dzieła Lathandera i pilnować, by walki odbywały się uczciwie. – spojrzał za siebie na ring. - Waszymi pierwszymi przeciwnikami będą bliźniacy Lannonowie i ich starsza siostra. Zanim zaczniemy, przypomnę zasady.

- Jeśli musisz – białowłosy westchnął.

- Oczekuję czystej walki, szczególnie od ciebie- Allen pospiesznie uciekł wzrokiem od Merringa. A Amie zachichotała na wspomnienie tamtej bójki. - W zeszłym roku prawie udało ci się zabić Buckmanów i tutejsza młodzież wystarczająco się ciebie boi. Dozwolona jest tylko walka wręcz – żadnych pocisków czy magii. Możesz walczyć gołymi pięściami lub wziąć maczugę ćwiczebną, jak uważasz. I na koniec żadnych zakładów.

- Co?! – szarooki wydał się niemiło zaskoczony. - Bez zakładów?

- Festyn Dożynkowy to obrzęd religijny. To modlitwa dziękczynna do Chauntei i wszystkich bogów. Zawody muszą być rozgrywane czysto i sprawiedliwie. Widzowie mogą się zakładać, ale zawodnicy – nigdy. Kusiłoby to ich do ustawiania walk. Na pewno rozumiesz.

- Wygląda na to, ze nie ma innego wyjścia – załamany chłopak musiał zgodzić się na takie zasady. Inaczej nie mógłby wziąć udział w bijatykach.

- Zatem niech siła Lathandera będzie z tobą!

Na ringu już znajdowała się dwójka rosłych mężczyzn i wysoka kobieta. Wszyscy mieli w dłoniach maczugi. Kiedy drużyna Allena wkroczyła, on schylił się wziął garstkę ziemi w dłoń. Gdy usłyszeli sygnał startu i głośne kibicowanie białowłosy zamachnął się i sypnął ziemią jednemu z bliźniaków prosto w oczy. Po czym rzucił się na niego, powalając na grunt, z zamiarem rozszarpania.

- Poddaje się! – przerażony szybko uciekł spod chłopaka i zaszył się w kącie ringu.

W międzyczasie Bevil razem z Amie pokonali pozostałą dwójkę.

- Nieźle walczyliście, wszyscy troje – podszedł do nich kapłan. - Ale obawiam się, że w tym roku bogowie poskąpili wam przeciwników. Bracia Mossfeldowie to jedyna drużyna, która wciąż rywalizuję.

- Bez problemu ich pokonamy – oznajmił pełny entuzjazmu Allen. - Jesteśmy gotowi.

- Musisz oznajmić Wylowi gotowość do walki. Jest przy ringu.

Całą trójka niepewnie skierowała się do Mossfeldów. Byli to trzej, bardzo znani ze swej agresywności, bracia żyjący w wiosce. Ich jasne włosy były wygolone w większości miejsc, ich fryzury dawały wrażenie groźnych. Byli wyżsi od przeciętnego człowieka, a co dopiero od Allena, którego natura nie obdarowała hojnie wzrostem.

- A co to? Pozwalają temu wstrętnemu niby elfowi brać udział w bójce? – najstarszy z braci zaśmiał się. - Powiem wam coś, bracia. Ten Festyn zszedł na psy – dwaj pozostali zarechotali.

- Przymknij się, Mossfeld – Amie stanęła w obronie przyjaciela. - Jesteś zbyt tępy, żeby być śmiesznym.

- A kto cię pytał, zapchlona sieroto? – skierował swój palec w jej stronę. - Pętasz się wszędzie za nim i wychwalasz go pod niebiosa! Szkoda, że demony nie spaliły cię razem z twoimi rodzicami.

- Dość tego –odezwał się wcześniej lekko przestraszony chłopak. - Jeśli masz jakiś problem to załatw go ze mną – cała złość ze spotkania z Lewym Jonsem wróciła do niego. Miał ochotę już teraz rzucić się na Wyla i roztrzaskać jego czaszkę o najbliższy kamień, za to, że obraził jego przyjaciółkę.

- Dobra. Chcesz mój tytuł, walcz ze mną i moimi braćmi. Wygraliśmy Bójkę trzy razy z rzędu.

- Nareszcie. Coś długo ci zajęło zaakceptowanie wyzwania, Wyl.

- Jeśli tak się rwiesz do walki, może podniesiemy stawkę? Co powiesz na przyjacielski zakład?

- Czekaj, Wyl – do rozmowy wtrącił się Bevil. – Nie możemy się zakładać. Brat Merring tak powiedział, pamiętasz? Żadnych zakładów.

- Mam się zakładać o to, że pozbawię cię zębów i wbiję twoją twarz w błoto? To bezcelowe. Po za tym nie wierzę, że zapłacisz.

- Chodźmy bracia – splunął na ziemię. - Będziemy walczyć z tymi tchórzami tak, czy inaczej.

- Jak zawsze idziemy jeden na jednego, rozumiemy się? – szepnął w stronę Bevila i Amie, kiedy już znaleźli się na ringu. Po sygnale niestety ich plan nie wypalił. Wszyscy przeciwnicy rzucili się najpierw na bezbronną blondynkę wieśniaczkę. Nie miała z nimi szans od razu odpadła. Zdenerwowany Bevil rzucił się z maczugą na Webba. Ich walka nie trwała długo. Mieli podobną siłę w walce przeciwko sobie. Obaj odpadli. Allen chwycił za broń przyjaciela, niestety po chwili Ward, młodszy z braci, wytrącił ją z jego rąk i kopnął chłopaka w róg ringu. Białowłosy zagryzł wargi do krwi i zwinnie skoczył na plecy Warda. Z całej siły wbił w jego szyje paznokcie. Napierając na niego swoim ciężarem, zmusił do położenia się. Chwycił za jego głowę i z całą złością uderzył nią parokrotnie o wilgotną ziemię. Rozjuczony stanął naprzeciwko Wyla. Schylony wbiegł w brzuch przeciwnika spychając go na drewnianą zaporę, łamiąc ją. Obaj zaczęli się mocno szamotać. Po dłuższym czasie poturbowany Wyl schował dumę do kieszeni i poddał się.

Kiedy udało im się pozbierać. Bracia odeszli w róg ringu, a całą trójka skierowała się do kapłana, który zajął się leczeniem ich ran.

- Nieźle się spisaliście – zaczął niepewnie gratulować im Merring. - Ludzie porównują cię do Cormicka i chyba się nie mylą. Choć moim skromnym zdaniem czasami jesteś bardziej agresywny od niego. Ponoszą cię złe emocje. Nie widziałem takiej waleczności od lat. Jesteś zwycięzcą Bójki, a za łaską bogów możesz także zdobyć Puchar.

oOoOoOo

Cała trójka lekko rozbawiona dotarła do ogromnego kolorowego namiotu.

- Co ty? – kupiec ujrzawszy białowłosego wydał się strasznie przerażony. - Tutaj? Czekaj... jesteś przybranym dzieckiem Mariana, prawda? – gdy chłopak przytaknął niepewnie głową, mężczyzna odetchnął z ulgą. – Zapomniałem. Ale się wystraszyłem. Masz wokół siebie dość... przerażającą aurę, jeżeli mogę tak powiedzieć. Straszne...

- Mam futra od Crossa – przerwał mu Allen nie chcąc słyszeć nic więcej o swojej naturze.

- Świetnie – Galen rozpromienił się. – Na Marianie można polegać... w tej sprawie... Zawsze ma futra najprzedniejszej jakości. Popyt w Neverwinter jest niewyobrażalny... jeśli można tak powiedzieć. Nie zapomniałem też o jego łuku z drewna z Lasu Zmierzchu. Ja nigdy nie zawodzę, możesz powiedzieć Marianowi. Ostrzegam ten łuk swoje kosztuje. To doskonała robota. Przemyciłem go przez granicę z Luskanem – Galen nachylił się przy skrzyni i wyciągnął duży, niewiarygodnie piękny łuk i zaczął go starannie opakowywać, aby nie uległ zniszczeniu.

- Kupiłeś ten łuk, w Luskanie? – podał mu pakunek z futrami od Crossa.

- Nie, nie, nie! – kupiec zaczął się bronić. – W wiosce Ember. Mieszkają tam dobrzy ludzie, tylko że wylądowali po niewłaściwej stronie, gdy rysowano mapy – zaśmiał się gorzko. – Robią doskonałe łuki. Proszę.

Allen wziął łuk od kupca. Rozejrzał się i po chwili dojrzał czerwonowłosego mężczyznę, który pouczał jakąś wieśniaczkę. Chłopak powolnym krokiem z uśmiechem na twarzy skierował się w stronę przybranego ojca, ten od razu zwrócił się do niego.

- Widzę, że postanowiłeś jednak walczyć o ten Puchar. Wiem, że to jedyny rok, w którym możesz wziąć udział.

- Mimo, że to ostatni raz, dobrze się czuję z tym – białowłosy uśmiechnął się. – Przyniosłem ci łuk z drewna z Lasu Zmierzchu – podał dokładnie zapakowaną broń ojcu, który rozpakował ją i obejrzał.

- Doskonały łuk, _doskonały._ Wykonany przez kogoś, kto kocha swoje rzemiosło. Ale… - nagle się odwrócił do rudowłosej dziewczyny celującej w tarcze strzelniczą. – Ślepa jesteś?! Mówiłem do celu! Nie strzelaj gdzie popadnie, bo kogoś zabijesz! – dziewczyna zmieszała się. – Zmykaj stąd. Tylko mi przysparzasz kłopotów – rudowłosa wieśniaczka odłożyła kuszę i szybko uciekła z polanki. – Co za idioci – Cross zwrócił się do syna. – Jesteś tu również po to, żeby wziąć udział w turnieju strzeleckim, prawda?

- Tak, mogę zaczynać – chłopak był jeszcze lekko zszokowany wcześniejszym zajściem.

- Pamiętaj, masz 10 strzałów i 10 celów. Będziesz strzelać do tamtych butelek – półelf wskazał na puste butelki po winie, stojące na skrzyniach. – Jeśli nie zapomniałeś, czego cię nauczyłem przez te wszystkie lata, powinieneś sobie poradzić.

Allen przytaknął głową. Podszedł do stojaka na broń, zabrał bełt z dziesięcioma strzałami i wybrał sobie odpowiedni łuk. Podszedł do wyznaczonego miejsca. Amie i Bevil stanęli w niewielkiej odległości od niego, obserwowali go. Pierwszy raz mieli okazję zobaczyć syna, najsłynniejszego łowcy z wioski, podczas strzelania. Białowłosy zamknął oczy, wziął kilka głębszych oddechów. Wyjął pierwszą strzałę, naciągnął cięciwę, dotknął nasady ustami, wycelował. Wykonał perfekcyjny strzał. Bez przerywania skupienia, wykonał dziewięć kolejnych celnych strzałów. Dopiero, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że już nie ma amunicji, uśmiechnął się do siebie.

- Gratuluję – do szarookiego zbliżył się Cross. – Bezbłędny wynik, jednak masz dobry instynkt strzelca. Tego mogłem się po tobie spodziewać. Ale teraz już idź jest jeszcze wiele na festynie.

- To było niesamowite Allen – blondynka podbiegła do niego. – Wygraliśmy już trzy konkurencje. Co wy na to, żeby pokazać, że potrafimy wygrać wszystko?

- To wspaniały pomysł Amie – Bevil próbował zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. – Więc Allen, co ty na to?

- Konkurencja złodziei? Przydałby się nam ktoś z umiejętnościami łotrzyka.

- A może Kipp? – obaj spojrzeli na dziewczynę ze zdziwieniem. – Wiecie, zawsze podbiera fiolki Tarmasowi, a jest tam, za namiotem – wskazała na zacienione miejsce.

Allen ruszył się z miejsca i podszedł do młodego chłopca o krótkich ciemnych włosach. Młody łotrzyk odezwał się, jako pierwszy.

- Ty jesteś... synem tego strasznego łowcy? Mówią, że jesteś odmieńcem.

- Przerażam cię? – na usta białowłosego wkradł się złośliwy uśmiech.

- Nie, nikogo się nie boję – westchnął. – Gonił mnie już prawie każdy w tej wsi i byłem dużo szybszy od nich wszystkich.

- Zastanawialiśmy się, czy chciałbyś dołączyć do naszej drużyny.

- Co, naprawdę? – chłopak wydawał się zadowolony. – Mam walczyć o Puchar? Ale jestem tylko dzieckiem. Znaczy, jestem na tyle duży, że mogę być w drużynie i w ogóle...

- Prawda jest taka, że – przerwał mu Allen – potrzebujemy złodzieja.

- Tak myślałem. Chodzi o wyzwanie łotrów, zgadza się? Dla mnie to nie ma znaczenia o ile razem z wami zgarnę Puchar – Amie razem z Bevilem odwrócili się z zamiarem pójścia do Tarmasa. – Przepraszam, że trafiłem tego wielkiego tłumoka w łeb parę razy. Nie chciałem mu nic zrobić, po prostu jest taki śmieszny, jak się denerwuje.

Przybrany syn łowcy ledwo powstrzymał się przed parsknięciem śmiechem. Wojownik odwrócił się w stronę dzieciaka i spojrzał na niego groźnie.

- Przysięgam. Będę mieć na niego oko – wojownik spojrzał na chłopca ze złością.

- Dobrze się bawicie na Festynie? – zwrócił się do nich łysiejący już mężczyzna o sympatycznej twarzy. Był to miejscowy mag. - Watahy dzikich dzieci biegają wszędzie w poszukiwaniu błyskotek, dorośli ludzie piorą się po łbach maczugami... – zaczął kręcić głową z politowaniem dla wiejskiej głupoty. – Wiecie, że przyznają nagrodę dla najtłustszej świni? Jakby te zwierzaki potrzebowały zachęty do żarcia.

- Widzę, że ty dobrze się bawisz – skomentował go Allen.

- Rozumiem, że jesteś tu w sprawie Wyzwania Łotrów. Co za zręczna nazwa – wyrzucił ramiona w górę. – Wśród tego całego gnoju i smrodu, czemu nie zachęcać dzieci do złodziejstwa? Tak im zawsze mówię.

- Eh – syn łowcy westchnął. Zawsze tak było, gdy chcieli porozmawiać. Długie, pełne zbędnych i sarkastycznych komentarzy, wypowiedzi Tarmasa były codziennością. Białowłosy nawet nie wyobrażał sobie jak Amie to wytrzymuje na lekcjach magii.

- Zanim zaczniecie, pewnie chcecie usłyszeć wierszyk?

- O ile jest częścią wyzwania, to nie mamy innej opcji, czyż nie? – wtrącił Bevil.

- Nie wiecie nic o tym? Byłoby łatwiej dla mnie, gdybym się nie odzywał. Georg poprosił w tym roku o wierszyk. Tym właśnie zajmują się czarodzieje, układamy wierszyki. Pozwolę sobie zademonstrować. Khm – odchrząknął. I uniósł ręce w górę, żywo gestykulując – Trzy pióra ukryłem przed wzrokiem gawiedzi. Białe zamknięte na klucz szynki siedzi. Śladami termitów trafisz do niebieskiego. Zielone jest u kogoś w ten kolor ubranego.

- Co chwila, o co w tym chodzi? – odezwał się wcześniej milczący łotrzyk.

- Błahostka! – rozradowany Allen pobiegł tylko w mu znanym kierunku.

- Allen czekaj! – cała trójka ruszyła za nim.

- Tutaj – nastolatek przykucnął przy stercie drewna i przybliżył do siebie Kippa. – Widzisz tamtą skrzynię? – delikatnie wskazał dłonią na ogromną drewnianą skrzynię pomiędzy dwoma domami, ukrytą w cieniu. – Tam jest pióro, idźcie tam i je weźcie.

- T-to... Tak jest! – chłopak przytaknął i pobiegł rozprawić się z zamkiem od skrzyni.

Kiedy wszyscy odeszli białowłosy zbliżył się do stosu drewna przy zagrodzie. Delikatnie wsunął lewą dłoń między belki, poczuł mocne mrowienie – elektryczna pułapka. Mimo bólu sięgnął dna i wyciągnął przepiękne błękitne pióro. Wstał i powolnym krokiem podszedł do przyjaciół.

- Allen udało się! – chłopiec w łachmanach pokazał mu białą zdobycz.

- To zostało ostatnie.

- A niebieskie? – wojownik rozejrzał się.

- Już je zdobyłem – nachylił się i uśmiechnął.

- Eee! Jak?!

- Patrzcie! – Amie zwróciła na siebie uwagę. – Ten mężczyzna, ubrany cały na zielono. To on ma pióro.

- Bierz się za to Kipp, widzimy się u Tarmasa – srebrnooki szybko uciekł w stronę namiotów.

- Coś mu się dzisiaj spieszy – zauważył Bevil, kiedy łotrzyk już opróżniał kieszenie przypadkowego mężczyzny. – Allen chyba nie lubi, kiedy się ściemnia.

oOoOoOo

- To naprawdę okropny dzień na Festyn. Nawet namioty wyglądają ponuro – czarodziej odwrócił się. – Oh jesteście!

- Nie postarałeś się, mamy wszystkie pióra – blondynka podała kolorowe pióra.

- Bogom dzięki. Wyzwanie Łotrów ma zwycięscy i mogę iść w suche miejsce – uśmiechnął się. – To zapewne oznacza, że wygraliście także Puchar. Chyba powinniście zawiadomić Georga. Wiecie, który to... wielki, wesoły, lubi pogadać. Pospieszcie się a ten koszmar szybciej się skończy – Tarmas odszedł do swojego domostwa, zostawiając wszystko za sobą.

oOoOoOo

Po dłuższej rozmowie z Georgiem cała grupa skierowała się w stronę pól uprawnych gdzie mieli usłyszeć przemowę. Białowłosy założył ręce za głowę i nerwowo spoglądał w niebo. Organizator festynu wreszcie dotarł na miejsce. Wszedł powoli na drewniane podwyższenie i zaczął nawoływać.

- Zbliżcie się przyjaciele, zbliżcie się... Festyn Dożynkowy to święto, ale także smutna rocznica. Wszyscy wiemy, co zdarzyło się tego dnia. Nie tak dawno prawie straciliśmy tę wioskę. Prawie straciliśmy życie, prawie straciliśmy to wszystko! – Allen westchnął, odwrócił wzrok, czuł się zmęczony. Poczuł zdenerwowanie, gdy ujrzał dziwny kształt poruszający się w krzakach. – Ale wróciliśmy. Uprzątnęliśmy spalone gospodarstwo, pochowaliśmy zmarłych i zostawiliśmy popioły za sobą. I podnieśliśmy się, silniejsi i wytrwalsi niż wcześniej. Dopóki odbywają się Festyny Dożynkowe, nie zapomnimy tego dnia. A nasza młodzież będzie silna, dopóki będzie rywalizować w Dożynkowej Bójce. Oto tegoroczni zwycięzcy – Georg wskazał na dość dziwną czwórkę. - Na cześć Mistrzów Dożynek! Hip, hip, hurra!


End file.
